


Fading Omnipotence

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Deities, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Being a god, he was known for his grace, poise, and power, but the first day he felt actual pain he could feel a rising panic he had never felt before. The feeling overtook Shiro and he reeled, the emotion was stark and completely new as he had never had any sort of fear for as long as he could remember. He had never been pierced by any blade and cutting vegetables was the most mundane task, but it so happened that it would be a world changing injury...





	Fading Omnipotence

His days were numbered.

Shiro was content with this oncoming fate. He had lived a full godhood, he had seen the changes of time and how humans had transformed and evolved. Shiro witnessed dynasties rise and fall, seen the sun ascend and descend countless times. He was once a revered god, but now he lived quietly amongst the humans. He should have known he wouldn’t live forever, but he wouldn’t trade his fading days for anything else.

Lance had become his everything, he hadn’t known he was missing something so significant in his life until the day they met.

Meeting Lance gave Shiro a completeness in his heart, the god fell hard for his mortal love. He could remember the day they met, it was so clear in his mind –. 

Shiro was wandering the city, people watching was one of his favorite passed times. He had earbuds in, music was another indulgence of his and he was crossing the street when the sign signaled him to go. He crossed, hands in pockets and pleasant music in his ears, he didn’t hear the call to ‘watch out’ as a car came zooming at him. What he felt was a sudden jerk as he was tackled out of the way. The body that collided with him landed on him solidly, Shiro blinked seeing the prettiest face he had ever laid eyes on loom above him.

Two pure blue eyes twinkled at him like sapphires and warm brown flawless skin that looked soft to the touch stretched into a harried smile. Shiro reached up pulling the earbuds out and smile back. “You saved me.” The man above him, who was plastered to him flushed, the coloring reaching his eyes and ears. 

“Yeah,” he said delicately. “You almost got creamed by that car, guess they were in a hurry.” 

“I had the right-away –, the walk sign and all. Guess that doesn’t mean anything nowadays, huh?” Shiro shrugged his broad shoulders. “At least no one was hurt.” Shiro felt the body shift on his own as they were laying on the sidewalk. “Do you wanna get coffee? It’s the least I can do, my way of saying thanks.”

“Sure,” the response was immediate and enthused. “Um, I’m Lance by the way.”

“Shiro.” They shook hands as they both came to an upright position. “I know the perfect coffee spot.” He hitched a thumb over his shoulder showing the general direction of the café.

“Lead the way,” Lance smiled, bright and all teeth. Shiro could tell he was giddy, and he couldn’t help but feel the same way. 

๑ ๑ ๑

After that day, Shiro had asked Lance for his number once they had finished their respective coffees and conversation. From there, they conversed constantly and met up to hangout, it was nice, perfect as they grew closer. After speaking for a couple of weeks, Lance asked Shiro out on a date and since then, they’ve been dating and seeing each other exclusively.

It had been six magical months, Shiro realized that there was a change in himself. Not just a different disposition, but he could feel a change just emanating from his body. He could sense his overall aura altering with each passing day, he wasn’t sure what it was until the first day he felt pain. 

Pain was a new and scary sensation, one he never dreamed he would feel.

Being a god, he was known for his grace, poise, and power, but the first day he felt actual pain he could feel a rising panic he had never felt before. The feeling overtook Shiro and he reeled, the emotion was stark and completely new as he had never had any sort of fear for as long as he could remember. He had never been pierced by any blade and cutting vegetables was the most mundane task, but it so happened that it would be a world changing injury. The fact the knife cut him gave him pause, seeing the thin red line form before red liquid dripped made Shiro cock his head in confusion.

“Blood –? I’m bleeding?” Shiro asked, as his finger began to bead before changing to red droplets. “This is my blood?” 

Lance reacted before the surreal headspace left Shiro. He grabbed a towel and wrapped his finger. “Babe are you okay?” He applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding further. “You gotta be careful, here –, hold your hand.” Lance guided his boyfriend’s hand to the other. “I’ll go get a band-aid and some stuff. Sit tight.” 

Shiro barely heard his words as he unwrapped his finger and looked to see the bloody mess. It was strange to finally be hurt after centuries of fighting wars where blades had tried to impale him only to bounce off. Now things had changed and he felt a dread take residence in his chest. He had heard from the older forefathers that love was the only thing that could weaken their kind. Shiro had never taken stock into their words, but now he felt fear planted within and growing, as his eyes stared at the bloodied finger.

Coming back into the kitchen, Lance had some bandages and disinfectant in hand as he signaled Shiro to come over towards the bar so they could sit down. “C’mere babe.”

“Okay,” he nodded. The god followed obediently and sat, he watched in awe as Lance began to care for the cut. Shiro hissed once the disinfectant was applied, his body jumping from the painful jolt of sensation. 

“Sorry Shiro,” Lance whispered as he blew on the cut, trying to ease the pain which was nice. “Luckily you didn’t cut too deep, no need for stitches. Yay for small victories.” Lance smiled distractedly as he continued to play nurse. He began to wrap the fingertip with a bandage as he completed the dressing of the sizeable wound. Lance’s eyes looked up, noting the serious look on Shiro’s face. He had never seen his boyfriend so serious before. “Is everything okay? I didn’t wrap the band-aid too tight, did I?”

“Um – no, it’s just fine. Thanks Lance,” he murmured softly before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

From there on, Shiro tried his hardest to keep his newfound anxiety from taking over his evening with Lance, it was tough to beat the dread back and keep it buried within for a later time. He tried to salvage their night, but in the back of his mind like a nagging feeling the worry persisted like a bad omen. Shiro felt horrible as the evening turned to night, Lance was able to sense his fallen mood and repeatedly checked in on him like the wonderful boyfriend he was.

Shiro lied, assuring him he was alright. 

Feeling guilty for not being honest, he ended up leaving rather than staying over like he had planned, he remembered the crestfallen look that painted Lance’s face as he walked Shiro to the door. He didn’t want to leave, but Shiro needed time to process the fact he was slowly dying and would die because he had fallen in love. It was the achilles heel for his kind, the only known weakness that was guarded and kept close to the chest. Shiro felt foolish for not believing in the tales of old, it now bit him in the ass.

With his immortality hanging in the balance he felt suddenly cowardly as he had essentially, ran away from Lance. 

Shiro put distance between he and Lance. He avoided his lover, not seeing, or spending time with him and not answering phone calls. If he received a text message he would send a very short response saying he was ‘fine’ or ‘doing good’ which was far from the truth. Shiro didn’t use his powers often, but he noted they were fading and he was feeling weaker by the day. His actual form wasn’t deteriorating, but he could feel the decline in powers and abilities. 

As the days changed, he could feel aches and pains settle in his body, he was growing delirious as he felt pain flash across his senses, it had been two weeks since he laid eyes on Lance. He was done avoiding his lover, if he was going to die then he wanted to be with him before he perished from the world. 

Shiro trudged over, coming to Lance’s as he ached to see him. He physically hurt, wanting nothing more than to have eyes on him. It was a deep wish, selfish and Shiro felt guilty for it as he knew it was awfully self-centered, especially, with him dying. He didn’t want to leave this world, he wanted to remain with Lance. He knew it wouldn’t happen.

So what little time he had left would be with Lance.

He knocked on the apartment door and waited, he leaned heavily on the frame as he felt his breaths coming out in pants, hot steamy puffs of air that seemed to stick to his lips. He felt like he was slowly drooping before the door opened and revealed Lance.

“Shiro!” The brunette exclaimed as his eyes were as big as saucers. “Where have you been babe? D-Did I make you mad or something?” There was worry and hesitance.

The god could see the hurt in those pretty blue eyes, he lurched forward and his hands captured Lance’s face. “No Lance – yo-you didn’t,” he exhaled brokenly. “I’m sorry for disappearing and being a real jerk to you, please – please forgive me? I didn’t mean to mistreat you,” he murmured as he leaned close, forehead touching Lance’s.

“Shiro, don’t ever vanish on me like that ever again. Ya scared the crap outta me –. Promise me and I’ll forgive you.” 

They both looked at each other. The space between them melted as they grew closer.

“I promise, I’ll never do it again.”

A small smile came to Lance’s lips and he sighed, leaning closer to Shiro as the bigger man enveloped him into a hug. “Baby you feel –,” Lance was unable to finish his thought as lips searched his out kissing him so soft and gentle that he felt his words drift away, forgotten as he melted into the touch. Shiro was so warm, so big and encompassing as he blotted out everything else. Lance felt his worries softened as he was pulled deeper into the embrace and as the kiss changed to tender exploration to heated presses. He moaned and held on as he was leaned into the doorway of his apartment. 

When the forever kiss ended the brunette sighed and cooing softly as he felt his own heat rise and radiate with Shiro’s. “C’mon babe let’s get inside,” he broke the embrace and drug the larger man inwards. Lance turned away from Shiro as he guided him a few steps deeper into his home. The door closed, and he felt those arms wrap around him and feverish lips smattering his long bronze neck, again Lance sighed and offered more of his skin. Shiro was passionate when the mood did strike him, but it was never like this –, it had been more than two weeks and maybe that was the cause. 

“Bed,” Shiro growled as his hands were tracing and possessive. Everything about him seemed greedy and desperate, Lance couldn’t deny it even if he wanted. He couldn’t resist being easily swept into Shiro’s fever, he spun on heels as he faced the tall gorgeous man. A fleeting smile came to his face as he was smothered in a breath stealing kiss and he was drowning, drowning in Shiro and Lance couldn’t be happier. His mouth became pliant and supple, lips caressing Shiro’s as he opened himself up for his lover, he melted against that hard body as he was cradled in strength –.

๑ ๑ ๑

Shiro gasped feeling flayed and wrung through, he gritted his teeth as he squeezed sheets between white knuckles. Never had he felt so overwhelmed and it felt like Lance was doing his normal touching. They had stopped several times because his stamina wasn’t the same, he came close to coming before they had reached the main event. Shiro cursed his weaken state, but, yet he felt aversely thankful as he had never been brought to such heights so quickly. Hips swayed slightly as he tried to present himself a little more, legs spreading and his stance lowering as his body trembled. A groan slipped unabashedly from his lips as he felt the third finger press at his flushed rim, then slowly those long slender fingers breeched him once again.

He had been edged over and over again, not that Lance was teasing on purpose. Shiro bit his lip, whining softly as he squeezed his storm colored eyes closed. He felt his ass clench down on those probing fingers. 

“You’re really sensitive today. You doin’ okay sweetums?” Lance sing-song before teeth bit at the tender flesh of Shiro’s ass.

The deity yelped at the sudden pain. He was oddly thankful for it as it brought him down a peg. “I’m fine Lance –, I think I’m ready for you.”

“Awe really?” He whined and let out a breath of slight disappointment. “I wanted to eat this sweet ass of yours, you love when I do that.”

Shiro’s cock twitched in interest and he almost wanted to spread his legs further and present himself for Lance. He shook the thought away as he wanted to make love and not squander his time. He licked his lips, looking over his shoulder. “Lance please,” he whined softly, sounding as needy as he could to draw his lover in. 

Color bloomed on henna skin and Lance seemed to perk as his pupils expanded and he let out a small sound. He was standing on his knees, his body covering Shiro’s as he boxed him in, chest to back. “Anything for you Shiro,” he whispered, voice deeper with a dark edge that made Shiro arch. He felt Lance’s hands squeeze between them before he felt the other’s cock brush at his relaxed hole. It swiped up and down, like strokes of a paintbrush before pushing in, entering in one smooth effort.

Shiro felt the air leave him in a gush of exertion, it was quickly followed by a deep throaty groan from him and a soft moan from Lance as he hugged Shiro’s middle for a moment. Shiro shook, weak feeling as he trembled from the sensation of being filled. 

“Babe you’re so hot uhn!” Lance squeezed his middle a touch tighter. “Like burning up – fuck!” 

They both stilled, not wanting to move since they were feeling the overwhelming pleasures, Lance felt the heat squeezing around him and Shiro felt a deep fill that nudged his nerves. Their breaths mingled as Lance rested his forehead in the middle of that wide damp back. A soft moan escaping his lips as he tried to calm his erratic pulse, slowly he moved letting his embrace falter as he let his hands take to strong narrow hips. 

“Move baby,” Shiro moaned as he gave a small roll of his hips that made Lance keen softly before he let out a breathy laugh.

“I was gettin’ there babe,” he countered as his hands kneaded the flesh in his hands, his fingers digging in pleasantly knowing that Shiro liked the possessive grab of his body. Unhurriedly, he drew his hips back, his dark blue eyes watching as his length slicken with lube began to leave the molten hotness of Shiro’s ass, he could see the beginnings of his cockhead, but before he could leave, he paused. Licking lips and with a tiny grin plastered on his lips he pushed forward as he thrusted and brought their bodies crashing together. Lance bottomed out and Shiro moaned uninhibitedly.

He continued to move, no stops as he began to establish a nice rhythm as he fucked Shiro, Lance was surprised as the sounds tumbling from his lover, never had he heard Shiro like this and it encouraged him. He groaned biting his lip as he continued to knead and hold those strong hips as he crashed his pelvis, bottoming out for a second or two before drawing outwards.

Shiro’s head dropped between his shoulders as his body shuddered as he gave desperate moans, it wasn’t fair how good this felt. This was overwhelming and Lance was dead on, striking his prostate with each blessed stroke of his cock. It made his toes curl, his hands clench sheets with his eyes squeezed tight and his mouth hanging slacken, he knew he looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t fight the reactions nor could he care. He only felt escalating pleasure as it overcame all senses. Lance felt so hard, plunging deep and rendering him useless, he felt such pathetic sounds bleeding from his lips incessantly as he could only take the pleasure given. He felt his arms complain, straining under his weight as he was about to collapse onto the bed. His moans were turning to pleas and babbles of Lance’s name.

Shiro had never felt so overwhelmed or pulled apart before. These feelings and sensations, they were all anew to Shiro. Its as if his godhood had dulled the receptors and now that he was becoming mortal, they were dialed up to an eleven.

An orgasm was already brewing in his veins, a background storm that was blowing over him rather quickly and he felt like it would break him, he wanted to be broken by it. He called for it, he could feel each throb and pulse of Lance’s cock, it rubbed his insides just right and stroked his bundle of nerves. Each deep thrust, dick hitting his prostate shoved him into a keening mess and he could feel his eyes cross a bit as he felt drool about to leave his lips. He couldn’t do anything more except be Lance’s fuck toy and Shiro loved it.

“Roll over for me ahhn, sweetums.” Those gentle warm hands easily manhandled Shiro, rotating him as they stayed connected. Lance rolled his hips, grinding in supple circles as he touched all the deepest spots he could within his boyfriend. “Better,” he purred as he smiled down at Shiro as the older man cried out, arching below. Lance leaned down, arms boxing Shiro in as he kissed those parted lips. 

Shiro’s moans were captured by Lance as they began to kiss, though his lips were less skilled as Lance began to lap into his mouth. He could only hold onto that slender body, hands tightly grabbing shoulders as he gave little rocks of his own hips. He tried to remind himself to breathe, but it was a distant thought until his lungs complained with each neglected pass.

“La-Lance I ohn – can’t!” 

“Tell me what you need Shiro,” the brunette purred as he pressed soft open mouth kisses to heated skin. His lips trailed over cheeks and chin.

“I’m gonna cum –, cum with me?” Shiro felt Lance’s forehead press to his own as he gave a nod and a happy little smile.

The pace changed, going to faster and rougher. Shiro’s voice grew and his back arched, only his ass and shoulders touching the bed as he could only hold onto Lance. It was too much, the new angle aided his boyfriend as he had a straight shot to his sweet spot, Shiro howled as he thrashed below. This release would be strong, and he’d come without his own cock being touched. This was a first for him. 

It was only a handful or more thrusts before he keened and tipped his head back, he felt the air leave his lungs as his balls tighten and he began to come between their bodies. He hugged Lance, crushing him close, squeezing down on his cock and felt each convulsing wave of his cum splatter out of his pulsing dick. It was so good, it felt like this orgasm was going on for all eternity and Shiro didn’t mind existing in this reality, especially if Lance remained.

In the euphoria he heard Lance give his own gasping moan and then liquid heat filling his body, making his fullness feel fuller. He moaned indulgently as his eyes grew soft and the endorphins clouded his brain. It was so good, so damn good. He felt the edges of his vision blackening as Lance collapsed on top of him and he began to feel the pull of sleep, lazy kisses kept him from actually passing out.

“Babe that was great,” Lance cooed complacently. “Was it good, hon’?”

“Yeah,” Shiro answered dazedly as he closed his eyes and savored the feel. He hugged that equally sweaty body to his and kissed brown hair. “The best.”

“I agree.” Perking up, Lance picked his head up looking down at his sleepy boyfriend. This was a first, normally Shiro would be alert and awake, but the other had seemed rather tired when he had arrived. “Hey Shiro.” When those storm colored eyes focused on him, he gave a broad smile. “Get some rest, power nap and then we’ll get up and do something.”

Not fighting it Shiro gave a tiny nod of his head. “Okay, thanks. I – I love you,” he murmured as his lids drooped and the weight of his head sank into the pillow, slowly he felt like he was being drug under a heavy current and it scared him for a brief moment before he realized that Lance was with him. Shiro smiled before his breathing slowed and turned even. 

“I love you too Shiro.” It was the last thing the god heard before he felt the darkness take him.

๑ ๑ ๑

Lance woke feeling overheated and gross, he felt like half of his body was covered in a bucket of sweat and wanted to jump out of his own skin. This was totally nasty for his pores! He realized quickly that Shiro was the one generating the heat and covered in sweat, touching his head he felt how hot he was and the subtle shivers, the poor guy’s teeth were chattering as well. 

Springing to action Lance began to get dressed as he knew something wasn’t right. Getting on the phone, he called his oldest sister Rachel and began to ramble off that Shiro was dying in his bed. Being the eldest she easily calmed her baby brother down and told him that she was on the way. 

It was good to have an older sister that was a doctor –.

Once she arrived, Rachel began to check over Shiro quickly as the man was a whimpering mess, though he remained asleep during the whole examination. She quickly deduced he was suffering from the flu and she gave some samples of meds for Shiro and a prescription. With their gentle talking, Shiro slowly woke up and blinked in surprise, confused and dazed. 

“I’m alive?” 

“Of course,” Lance laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Apparently, you have the flu.”

“The flu?” Shiro asked his eyes shifting between the two siblings while he rested in the bed. He had no energy to sit up. “I’m not dying?”

“No,” Rachel laughed. “Your fever was high, but luckily Lance called in time and I was able to get it down. Take it easy and Lance will nurse you back to health.”

Shiro’s expression turned to a pout. “So, I’m mortal now?”

Lance looked to Rachel and raised a brow. Rachel laughed as she began to leave. “Shiro maybe delirious for a bit, just make sure his fever goes down. I’ll see you later Lance, it was nice meeting you Shiro.” She began to exit, waving over her shoulder to give both men their privacy.

Lance settled next to his boyfriend as he heard the front door of his apartment close. The brunette could still see the confusion clouding Shiro’s eyes and he smiled. “You’re not dying, you just got sick but don’t worry I’ll take care of you.”

It was reassuring to hear that and Shiro smiled as he rolled over, resting his head on Lance’s chest. “You’ll take care of me forever?”

“Yeah,” he laughed as he let his hands tangle in damp dual colored locks. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/180198042040/all-of-the-legends-ranted-on-and-on-about-the)  
> ↑↑↑Found this lovely writing prompt... This is a great way to keep the juices going.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!


End file.
